Alucinaciones
by metalshark2000
Summary: Nami comienza a ver cosas raras pero ¿sera verdad que no son reales?, lo se pesimo summary


Bueno este fic se me ocurrió mientras estaba aburrido es de Robin x Sanji se que hay muy pocas historias sobre esta pareja y no es muy usual pero igual espero que les guste

ALUCINACIONES

Era una noche calmada en el Sunny, después de entrar al nuevo mundo tener una noche así era de por lo mas extraño pero ni uno se quejaba, todos dormían tranquilamente ecepto un cocinero que le tocaba guardia esa misma noche y cierta pelirroja que no podía dejar de dar una y otra vez vueltas en su cama, completamente nerviosa por lo que acaba de presenciar hace unas horas

-(no, no es posible o si, no ¡maldita sea ya me estoy volviendo loca!, haber repasemos que fue lo que paso)-pensaba

**-Flashback-**

Después de tantas batallas en ese día, contar reyes marinos, el clima terrible y otro barco que intentaba atracarlos, la tripulación estaba con su merecido descanso o de su estilo, Zoro como siempre continuando ejercitándose para volverse más fuerte, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop correteaban de un lado a otro jugando para entrenarse, Franky construyendo un nuevo invento, Brook componiendo una nueva melodía y Nami simplemente dibujando lo mapas de las isla que habían visitado

Pero para nuestra pelirroja no era nada fácil ya que el estar escuchando los constantes gritos de sus tres "queridos" nakamas y con el moverse del barco se le hacia imposible realizar esta tarea, así que simple mente y sin previo aviso le dio un coscorrón a cada uno que los dejo en el suelo

-¿QUE NO SE PUEDEN CALLAR?-dijo Nami completamente cabreada

-oye Nami no es necesario que nos pegues-dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero

-si simplemente estábamos jugando-dijo Ussop ya reponiéndose del golpe

-¿no pueden jugar en silencio?, forzosamente tienen que gritar

-si-dijeron los tres afirmando con la cabeza-estamos esperando a que la cena este lista

Nami simplemente quería darles otro golpe pero simplemente se alejo, mientras que los tres continuaron con su juego

-(es imposible hablar con eso tres, será mejor que valla a ver si Sanji-kun ya preparo la cena)- y con este pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina, pero al llegar escucho un ruido fuerte provenir dentro de ella junto con un grito ahogado, rápidamente se acerco a la puerta entre abierta, esperaba de todo, alguien atacando, que Sanji y Zoro estuvieran peleando dentro de ella pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza que algo como "eso" estuviera pasando

Al ver através de la puerta emparejada pudo observar a Sanji en la mesa, ¿lo extraño? bueno que ahí estaba el pero no precisamente solo ya que Robin se encontraba con el, ¿lo raro?, es que Robin se encontraba acostada en la mesa completamente desnuda ahogando gemidos, mientras Sanji la penetraba al igual que ella desnudo

Nami simplemente se tapo la boca con su mano para no dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y rápidamente se aleja de la puerta como si esta la quemara sin hacer el menor ruido para que no la descubrieran, completamente en shock por lo que no escucho cuando los demás llegaron con ella

-oye Nami ¿ya termino Sanji de prepara la cena me muero de hambre?-dijo Luffy robándose su estomago, pero al no recibir vio completamente estática a su navegante-¿Nami? oye Naaaaaaamiiiiiiii-dijo pasando su mano una y otra vez enfrente de su rostro

-que extraño, bueno déjenla vayamos a ver que preparo esta vez el idiota-Zoro paso a lado de Nami pero cunado este ya iba a llegar la cocina, Nami sale del shock y rápidamente lo jala para que no abra la puerta-¿ahora que te pasa bruja?

-no entren todavía-dijo Nami completamente nerviosa

-¿Por qué Nami?-dijo Chopper

-es que, que bueno pues-ni una sola frase cueréate podía salir de su boca

-cuando te decías me avisas-y sin previo aviso Zoro se Safo del agarre de Nami y entro a la cocina-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

Al escucharlo todos entraron a la cocina ecepto Nami que no sabia que hacer esperando a ver que sucedía, pero decidió entrar a ver el caos que se había tornado la situación pero se sorprendió ante la escena

-MALDITO COCINERO-grito completamente cabreado, y es que Sanji pasaba con un plato caliente de sopa cuando Zoro entro rápidamente y sin mero aviso le echo la sopa en cima

-Tu tuviste la culpa espadachín de mierda-grito Sanji igual de cabreado

-oigan dejen de gritar que nosotros ya queremos comer-dijo Luffy secundado por todos

-pues será mejor se sienten ¿no lo creen?-dijo Robin tranquilamente mientras cerraba su libro

-Robin-Chan tiene razón si quieren comer será mejor que se sienten-cuando todos se echaron a correr para sentarse-¡esperen un momento bola de idotas, primero las damas!, Nami-san por favor siéntate-dijo en su típico tono de caballero

Nami se sentó sin decir nada aun estaba en Shock, la cena transcurría tranquilamente o por lo menos lo mas tranquilo que se puede decir en esta tripulación mientras cierta pelirroja seguía sin poder saber que estaba pasando, por que solo hace unos minutos acaba de ver a Robin y Sanji teniendo sexo en el comedor y en ahora estaban como si nada hubiera pasado

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Después de eso ella jamás logro ver alguna seña de lo que vio fuera cierto, bueno Robin se encontraba en la cocina pero solo eso, ya que durante la cena Sanji actúo igual que todos los días con las dos, con sus molestos coqueteos y sus peleas con Zoro, mientras que Robin estaba tranquila como siempre, ninguno de los dos se volteo a ver con ningún tipo de mirada lasciva o algo y es algo que a Nami realmente le extraño

-(solo debió haber sido mi imaginación)-se giro sobre su cama para ver a su compañera-(Robin jamás se fijaría en ese pervertido y mucho menos tendrían relaciones, si definitivamente debió haber sido mi imaginación)-y con ese pensamiento se durmió

Al siguiente día Nami se despertó temprano y vio a Robin durmiendo, como no tenía sueño y para no despertarla, salio de la habitación y se dirigió a sus mandarinas, el clima era algo violento esta mañana y ella simplemente sabia que si había problemas Sanji (que estaba de vigía) los alertaría, al caminar recordó todo lo que había sucedido ayer y se dio un golpe mental al haberse imaginado semejante estupidez, pero al llegar se que do totalmente asombrada

Ahí en medio de sus arbustos estaban Sanji y Robin durmiendo sentados, Robin con la cabeza recargada en el pecho del cocinero, y el brazo de el abrazándola, mientras ambos eran protegidos por el frío por una manta con una sonrisa en sus rostros cada uno

Nami al momento de ver esto salio corriendo a su cuarto, acaba de ver a Robin durmiendo tranquilamente en SU cama, en SU cuarto era imposible que estuviera allá, así que sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de su camarote encontrando a Robin despertándose por fuerte ruido de esta

-¿que pasa Nami? ¿Estas bien?-dijo frotándose el ojo para quitar el rastro de sueño

-Ro-Robin-ahora si no entendía nada acaba de verla claramente durmiendo en su jardín junto a Sanji y ahora se encontraba aquí-¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-claro Nami acabo de despertar, pero te veo algo pálida ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-si, me encuentro bien no hay problema, bueno yo te dejo dormir otro rato hasta luego-y terminar de diciendo salio del camarote

Ahora en verdad que se encontraba totalmente confundida y no era para menos vio 2 veces a Robin estando junto con Sanji pero lo mas extraño es que la veía actuando con total normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tal vez solo era los cambios del clima que le afectaban ¿verdad?

Los días continuaron pasando, y entre más avanzaban Nami creía enloquecer cada vez mas por que algo era verlos 2 veces tal vez pura coincidencia, y algo realmente diferente era verlos al menos 3 veces al día verlos juntos, algunas veces solo besándose, abrazándose pero otras estaban en momentos de suma intimidad y lo peor de todo ello es que solamente ella los encontraba así, y eso le fastidiaba

Sabía que tenia que decírselo a alguien para no enloquecer pero de todos los de su tripulación ¿a quien?, ni a Robin ni ha Sanji podía decirles ya que si no pasaba nada entre ellos la tacharían de loca, Luffy para nada iba a entender de esas cosas, Zoro simplemente ni se molestaría en hacer caso a algo relacionado con Sanji, Franky no entendería el problema, Ussop no le diría nada útil y Brook podría decirle algo, puesto que ya tiene 80 años a de saber ayudarla en algo pero a cambio le pediría algo, la única opción era Chopper, aunque no supiera nada de estas cosas podría revisarla y al menos saber si es cierto o solo estaba enfermándose

-lo siento Nami pero no tienes nada mal-dijo el pequeño doctor guardando sus herramientas

-¿seguro?-ya que ella esperaba tener todo mal

-seguro, no tienes nada mal físicamente pero, si te crees enferma tal vez tengas algo sicológico, tal vez se deba a algún estrés

-pues últimamente me he sentido estresada-dijo llevándose su mano a la cabeza

-tal ves solo sea eso Nami, y si es eso lo mejor es que descanses no te preocupes le pediré a Sanji que se encargue del barco por lo tanto

-si será lo mejor voy a recostarme-saliendo del cuarto del doctor

ella se dirigía a su camarote pensaba, estaba realmente confundida, Chopper le dijo que no tenia nada solo estrés pero ¿realmente el estrés puede causar alucinaciones de tal grado?, NO era imposible aquí había algo raro y era mejor averiguarlo como de lugar

Mientras tanto en otra parte del barco o más bien en la cocina cierto rubio estaba lavando los platos de la cena, ya que su capitán devoraba todo a su paso y la cantidad de platos sucios era enorme, pero al parecer la tarea no le era desagradable ya que se podía observar una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, y mas cuando cierta pelinegra entro en la cocina y tomaba asiento en el comedor

Ninguno decía nada ella se limitaba a leer un libro mientras que el simplemente seguía con su labor, no se necesitaban las palabras para ninguno de los dos esa simple tranquilidad que sentían uno a lado del otro era suficiente para ambos, así paso un rato hasta que finalmente termino toda esa montaña de platos se acerco a ella y simplemente la beso, Robin dejo a un lado el libro para corresponder el beso, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca de este y se levanto mientras el posaba sus manos en sus caderas

En lo que ellos estaban en su propios asuntos, se podía observar como Nami los observaba desde afuera completamente enojada, no por que la escena le desagradara de echo lo veía tierna, lo que le enojaba es que solo ella podía verlos así, salio corriendo del lugar para encontrar a la persona mas cercana en este caso Ussop pero lo malo fue que al llegar solo estaba Sanji fumando el ultimo cigarrillo del día afuera de la cocina y eso la termino de cabrear, así que decidida fue al su camarote para encontrar a la persona que podía terminar de una vez por esto: Robin

-así que aquí estas me puedes explicar que demonios es todo esto-dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas

-son libros Nami pero esos tu ya los conoces-dijo tranquilamente Robin

-no estoy hablando de eso, estoy hablando de lo que tu y Sanji hacen

-si refieres a nuestra relación, ¿no veo cual es el problema?-igual de serena

-¡entonces si tienen una relación!-grito completamente aliviada, de librarse de un peso encima

-si, ¿estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupada

-¿que si estoy bien?-repitió en un susurro aterrador-CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN, TODOS GRACIAS A USTEDES DOS-apuntando con el dedo

-¿pero que hicimos nosotros?-pregunto tranquila

-¡¿que hicieron? Fácil, CASI ME VUELVEN LOCA-grito a todo pulmón-saben cuantas veces los he visto, abrazándose o besándose o no se teniendo relaciones y yo soy la única que los ve-un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pelinegra

-entonces nos viste teniendo relaciones-una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro-no sabia que fueras tan morbosa Nami

-no es eso, si no lo frustrante es que solamente yo los encontraba así y ahora que lleve a alguien a que también los viera tu no estabas-dijo con un notable sonrojo por lo que había dicho

-solamente venia por un libro-mostrando el libro que traía en las manos-y lo demás bueno creo que fue coincidencia, tengo que ir con el, deberías descansar

-si, mejor me voy a dormir ya, solo una ultima pregunta ¿Por qué actúan normal como si no tuvieran nada y no lo han dicho a nadie?

-simplemente es mas divertido-y con esto salio de la habitación dejando a Nami confundida, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Sanji y entraba en el, pero este estaba oscuro y el no se encontraba en el, buscándolo con la mirada hasta que sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban

-espero que hallas descansado-dijo en un suave susurro mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de ella-por que esta noche te voy a partir en dos, una sonrisa retadora se dibujo en su rostro, ella giro y en susurro sensual

-acepto el desafío cocinero-san-al momento de aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI ES ASI DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
